digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Spirits of Magic
Spirits of Magic The Spirits of Magic are the legacy of the Warrior of Magic, AncientWizardmon. When AncientWizardmon fell in the battle against Lucemon, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon hid the Spirits of Magic in separate locations, then out of the shame they felt for letting him die, erased him from history. When called to the Digital World, Maho Kaida becomes the wielder of the Spirits of Magic. the Human Spirit of Magic looks like Magicimon's clothes from the waist up, and the Beast Spirit resembles Enchanterdramon arranged as a staff. Associated Digimon * Human: Magicimon * Beast: Enchanterdramon * Fusion: Clerimon * Unified: RoyalWizardmon * Legendary: AncientWizardmon Human Spirit The Human Spirit of Magic is held by Maho Kaida, and allows him to Spirit Evolve into Magicimon. It was hidden inside the Cave of Magic, and was guarded by Wizardmon, who wielded it himself to test whoever tried to take the spirit. When Maho fell into the cave, Wizardmon, testing him, told him of the Spirit Of Magic. Maho, already knowing of Spirit Evolution after seeing Takuya and the others Spirit Evolve before, accepted the challenge. Wizardmon Spirit evolved into Magicimon, and was about to delete Maho, but his phone started to glow, and it turned into a D-Tector! Then Magicimon degenerated back into Wizardmon, and the spirit came to him. He then spirit evolved into Magicimon, and the trial was complete! Beast Spirit The Beast Spirit of Magic is held by Maho Kaida, and allows him to Spirit Evolve into Enchanterdramon. It was hidden beneath the City of Magic, and was guarded by Dracomon, who wielded it himself to test whoever tried to take the spirit. When Maho was in the sewers, Dracomon, testing him, told him of AncientWizardmon. Maho, already wielding the Human Spirit, accepted the challenge. Maho Spirit Evolved into Magicimon and Dracomon became Enchanterdramon, but Magicimon was no match for the much more powerful Enchanterdramon. Then, Magicimon came up with a plan, hitting Entchanterdramon with his Magic staff attack in the spot where he knew the armor would be weakest! Enchanterdramon degenerated back into Dracomon, but wasn't about to give up, so he Digivolved into BlueCoredramon and started beating Magicimon until he degenerated! Then, Maho Spirit evolved into Enchanterdramon, and when Coredramon saw that, the trial was complete. Fusion Evolution The Fusion Evolved Form of the Warrior of Magic is Clerimon, and is first achieved by Maho Kaida while he was in the Castle of Magic, AncientWizardmon's home. A Digimon named Mistymon was guarding what he called, "the essence of Magic." When he saw Maho, Takuya and the others, he attacked. Maho Spirit Evolved into Enchanterdramon, and he had the upper hand until Mistymon used some of that "essence" to Mega Digivolve into MedievalDukemon, and started to kick Enchanterdramon's butt. Enchanterdramon Degenerated into Maho, who fell into the essence! The essence was actually a pool of magical energy from AncientWizardmon's home dimension, Witchelny. The pool gave the two Spirits enough energy for him to Fusion Evolve into Clerimon, who was able to beat MedievalDukemon, and Scan his Fractal Code! Transcendent Form The form Maho takes after Unified Spirit Evolution, RoyalWizardmon, and its association with Magic seems to be in part due to his own affinity with the element. This form is first achieved by Maho while he is fighting Barbamon. He achieves this form while fighting the evil counterparts of his spirits, Devidramon, DarkWizardmon, and WaruMistymon. At first, he easily beats the first two by Spirit Evolving into Clerimon, but when they become WaruMistymon, he begins to lose the battle. He degenerates back into Maho, and waits for them to end it. Then, Takuya and the others, having already beaten BlackWarGreymon, Okuwamon, BlackJetSilphymon, BlackZudomon, BlackMetalGarurumon, and TsubasaKagemon, go into the dark orb surrounding the fight to cheer Maho on. With them by his side, he uses the Spirits of Fire, Earth, Wood, Ice, and Wind, along with the Spirits of Magic to become RoyalWizardmon. Legendary Spirit Evolution The Legendary Ancient Warrior of Magic, AncientWizardmon, was defeated in the battle against Lucemon. But, when Maho was able to supercharge the Spirits of Magic in the Temple of Magic, he was able to Legendary Spirit Evolve into AncientWizardmon! Category:Fan fiction